


Muted Desire

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Begging, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Mutual Pining, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Dean Winchester, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, Scratching, Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: It had taken Dean too long to realize that he had feelings for Cas and after the Croatoan virus overtook their world and Cas became human, he had only gotten even more irresistible.After a shocking truth reveals itself for Dean, he decides to do something about it, with the help from some of Cas's closest girlfriends.





	Muted Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Spn Dark Bingo: Enforced Chastity  
> Spn Kink Bingo: Endverse!Dean  
> Dean and Cas Bingo: Bisexual  
> Bad Things Happen Bingo: Lost their voice from screaming

* * *

It had been almost two years since the Croatoan virus overtook the world. Dean had watched Cas go from a celestial being, mostly confused about humanity, to a promiscuous womanizer. It had taken Dean too long, to realize that it had only made the man so much more irresistible.

Dean was outside Cas’s door with four of the women in the camp. Two of them had come out of Cas’s room the day before, and talked, rather loudly, about Cas’s drug- and sex-induced confessions. Dean had heard his name mentioned and after their high was gone this morning, he had taken it upon himself to get to the bottom of this. The rest of the day, he had used to locate his old toy-box as he was constructing his plan. Fairly convinced that Cas wouldn’t just admit everything to his face, he had chosen to use drastic means.

He felt like every single person in the camp was looking at him. Most of them were probably making bets if he would knock on the door or decide to live in misery and run away. During the last 20 hours he’d come to understand that he and Cas was the only two who didn’t know about the other’s feelings or desires. Kimberly, who had been in the camp, and in Cas’s harem, for the longest held her hand up to knock at the door. She had been the most eager to spill the truth, was half the mastermind behind this and had handpicked the other women herself. When Dean didn’t react to her impatient gaze she sighed loudly and knocked the door.

Cas seemed surprised as the four women pushed through the door and slowly took his arms and pushed him back onto the bed.

“Ladies. You know I need at least two nights for myself a week.”

Dean stepped in between Cas’s feet hanging over the edge of the mattress. “There is still tomorrow.”

“What are you doing here?” Cas seemed more surprised than Dean had thought, but somehow, he’d hoped for that. Cas hadn’t realized that Dean had thought of him and it sat well with him that he hadn’t been the only clueless one.

“I’m making it right.” Dean supported himself on a knee between Cas’s legs and put his hands on the surprised man’s belt buckle.

“These wonderful ladies have agreed to help me convince you how much you want me in your bed too.”

He’d thought over a speech a hounded times that day, and changed it just as many times, but in this moment, he felt confident and he didn’t need to think about what to say. Cas’s eyes were already lighting up with hope and anticipation. He pushed himself up to get closer to Dean, but the women pushed him gently back down.

Overwhelmed, with Denise’s hands moving up under his wrinkled shirt, Kimberly lacing fingers with him and burring her other hand in his hair and Anne and Colleen nibbling at his neck and earlobes, Cas still managed to lift his hips and let Dean pull his jeans and underwear off.

Stunned by the fact that he had Cas’s cock, already collecting blood, within sight, Dean took a deep breath to steady himself. It was a good thing that Cas was still a bit worn out from yesterday, otherwise he would already be fully erect and Dean’s plan wasn’t going to work. He picked the cock cage from the pocket in his dusty-green jacket and wrapped his fingers tightly around Cas’s member.

As soon as the cold metal touched Cas, he pushed Denise to the side and sat halfway up to see.

“What… Dean?”

Dean didn’t pause for a second and closed the ring behind Cas’s balls, while the man stunned looked at what was going on.

“Did you think I would just join you?”

Dean looked up at Cas who was leaning on Kimberly’s knees and couldn’t help arching his neck, from the teeth scraping over his two day old stubbles. Still looking Cas in the eyes, Dean slid the evenly spaced metal rings over Cas’s cock and fastened it to the bigger ring.

“I’m gonna make you beg for me to take over.”

For the first time, Cas seemed to be hesitant about this situation and Dean wondered if he was going to stop it all, but he didn’t move and didn’t say anything.

Denise took a small foil package out of her bra and made sure Cas saw as she handed it to Dean. How they had found lube in this world going to hell was still a mystery to Dean, but distraction from the horror was important and people in this camp was resourceful. Cas’s eyes widened as he saw Dean cover the curved sound in the clear substance.

Dean took hold of the caged cock and lined the sound up with it. “Have you ever done this before?”

Cas locked his jaw and shook his head and Kimberly and Dean shared a brief gaze of supportive agreement.

“You’re gonna love it… At first.”

Kimberley moved back and let Cas fall to the mattress as Anne kissed him deep and sensually on the mouth. For a second, Dean forgot what he was doing. Cas covered in half naked women, breathing fast and deep, with his legs bending on both sides of Dean, was almost too much for the hunter to process.

Carefully watching Cas’s reaction and analyzing every single moan, Dean slowly slid the cold metal inside and locked it to the cage.

“Feel good?”

The women made room so Dean could see Cas barely managing to nod. He leaned in, supporting himself with a hand next to Cas’s chest and held up the key.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna leave you in the capable hands of these beautiful ladies and you just call when you’re ready for me to take their place.”

Dean put the key in his pocket and pushed himself of the bed and before he closed the door, to the adjoined room, behind him, he watched Cas disappear under the four women surrounding him.

* * *

The muffled sounds of women talking softly and playfully laughing wasn’t that special, even when he knew what they were doing in there. Dean knew perfectly well what a woman could do to make a man ready, without touching his cock. The thought that it was Cas receiving all of that attention and that he must be thinking of him while lying there, was making Dean shift to make room in his pants for his growing erection.

He leaned his shoulder against the wall next to the door and listened carefully. It didn’t take long for Cas’s beautiful moans to break through the women’s voices. Dean’s lungs worked overtime to keep up with his blood rushing through his veins. Within a minute of imagining how Cas looked Dean had to put his hand in his pants. He was at his own body’s mercy and all his attention was directed to Cas’s voice getting louder and higher pitched and to keep his knees from giving in under him.

“ _Now!_ ”

The first word broke through the moans and was clear as day. Dean knocked his head against the wall behind him and stroked himself faster.

“ _Please… I’m ready._ ”

Cas was winded and his words were airy but loud enough for Dean to hear through the door. Dean got lightheaded and sight got cloudy as he realized that the former angel was begging for _him._ The plan was just that, but to actually hear it was overwhelmingly hot.

“ _Please!_ ” The moan following the word was covered by laughter.

Dean’s entire body was shaking and he pressed his back harder against the wall not to drop to the floor.

“ _Dean!_ ”

Every sound after that word was gone and the whole room turned white. As he rode out his orgasm, he wasn’t aware of anything but the trust and desire he’d seen in Cas’s eyes just before he drowned in women.

Sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, still gasping, Dean came back to reality and listened to the sounds of Cas slowly being let back into his head.

“ _Please. Dean! Please come back!_ ”

Dean stood up on shaky legs. He needed to clean up just a bit before going in there. Besides, the girls would never do anything to hurt Cas. If he was I pain, they would stop.

“ _No more…_ ”

Cas was starting to sound more pitiful than desperate. His voice wasn’t as clear and while Dean cleaned up in the adjoined bathroom, he could barely hear him.

“ _Dean!_ ”

Cas must have mustered up a lot of strength to yell that loud suddenly, and for a split second Dean wondered if just the sound of Cas begging him, could pull Dean over the edge once more.

“ _Dean! Come ba…_ ” The words ended in a cough and Kimberly said something to him that Dean couldn’t hear.

Dean threw some water in his face and looked in the mirror trying to calm himself just a little before walking back in there. He wasn’t sure exactly what he would see when he opened the door, but he was convinced that he was never going to be ready for it. Cas’s voice was flowing in a long stream of inaudible sounds and whimpers, and Dean wasn’t sure if it was his own imagination that he could hear his name hidden in there a few times.

“ _I can’t!_ ” Cas coughed again. “ _Dean! Plea…_ ” The voice broke off and all Dean heard was the girls but they lowered their voices too.

Dean straightened his back and took a deep breath. He turned determined towards the bathroom door and looked over the room to the door separating him from Cas.

He hadn’t expected to see the door opening. Denise came in and quickly scanned the room.

“Dean?”

Dean stepped out form the bathroom. “I’m on my way.” He stared at the half naked, slightly confused woman. “Something wrong?”

She smiled and shook her head, but came over and took hold of Dean’s arm to pull him towards the door. “No, I mean yeah. Cas, can’t call for you anymore.”

Dean stopped and looked into her eyes. “What?! Did he pass out?”

Dean was already on his way to the room again before she caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

“No. Dean, calm down we didn’t break him.” She chuckled and looked at Dean with a smile he had no idea how to interpret. “Well, his voice is gone, so I guess we did, but you’re just as much to blame for that.”

It took a second for Dean to catch up. Cas had screamed for him till his voice had given up. The pure yearning to get into that room and that bed was doing a great job of covering the speck of guilt in his stomach.

* * *

Cas was squirming on the bed, mostly spread out on his back to fill up the large mattress. As soon as Dean stepped into the room, the women backed off and left Cas alone, sweating and gasping. Dean’s mouth fell open. Mostly from astonishment, but he couldn’t close it for long anyway, his lungs were pulling in air way to fast.

A hand pushed the middle of his back and made him walk forward to the foot of the bed. He nodded at the women and they stood back.

“Cas.”

Cas looked in his direction but it took some time before he seemed to see that Dean was in fact standing between his feet. Cas’s cock was fighting the cage and Dean was sure that Cas was clutching the sheets so that he would not accidently touch it. It looked extremely sensitive.

Dean steadied his voice as much as possible. “Cas, are you listening?”

Cas tried to speak but only a raw exhale sounded and he gave up and nodded.

“Are you ready?”

Dean held up the key and Cas’s cock twitched and lifted the cage. Cas hissed but nodded desperately.

The moment to follow was what Dean had dreaded the most. This was the question that he didn’t want to ask, but the one he needed to.

“Cas.” Dean walked to the side of the bed and kneeled on the mattress next to Cas. The former angel followed his every move, while still trying to catch his breath. He grabbed on to Dean’s jeans pocket as soon at it was within reach.

“Listen. You have a choice.” Cas still seemed more desperate than confused. Dean took Ca’s hand from his jeans and placed the key in it and folded his fingers. “ _You_ decide who helps you. If you want Kimberly or maybe Colleen, or all of them, it’s your choice.”

Cas looked at the four women standing between his feet and Dean held his breath. A sound that could have been an attempt to make a word, escaped Cas’s lips. The men looked in each other’s eyes and Cas shook his head.

Cas’s breathing picked up even more speed and his legs started wriggling again as small deep exhales escaped him. Before Dean understood what was going on Cas had reached up and pulled the experienced hunter down for a deep, passionate and desperate kiss.

Dean had only just followed and dived in himself when Cas broke off, for what Dean thought was air, but Cas reached down and gestured for Kimberly to take the key. Insecurity covered Dean like a bucket of ice water was emptied on him, but Cas quickly wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and lifted himself up into a second kiss.

The tremor from the man under Dean, when the cage came off, was paralyzing. Cas’s arms tightened around Dean and they both gasped into the kiss. Dean put his hand on Cas’s chest and mowed it through the sweat pearls to his belly. Just inches from each other Cas looked deep into Dean’s eyes and when he nodded Dean was sure he could read his mind. He slid the hand lower and with the first light touch of the rock hard cock, Cas arched his back and knocked his head hard back into the pillow. The door closed and Dean stole a look over the room and realized that they were completely alone.

Dean placed kisses down Cas’s exposed neck and felt every moan that never became a sound. He hastily continued over his chest and ribs. There was no need to let the man wait any longer. Dean couldn’t wait himself if he tried. Dean had never thought that he would ever get there. To be so close to Cas’s cock. To feel Cas’s nails dig into his shoulders, silently begging, just as the precum, slowly running towards his twitching body. All nerves about pleasing a man for the first time disappeared as soon as he slid his tongue up the pounding shaft and heard Cas’s lungs fill completely and hold the air.

He kissed the head of Cas’s cock and licked the slightly sweet liquid of his lips as Cas grabbed tight on to Dean’s short hair. Dean wrapped his fingers around the cock and slid it from the base and over the tip. Cas pulled himself up by Dean’s hair and shoulder, while letting out a growl that wasn’t loud, but it was definitely a sound. With his legs curled up too, he had pushed Dean’s hand and head away.

Shocked, Dean pushed the cramped man’s head up to kook at him. Cas was gasping and clearly surprised, but didn’t look scared.

Placed a quick kiss on his lips. “We made you sensitive, huh?”

Cas nodded and loosened up to follow when Dean pushed him back down while pressing small kisses to his neck and biting his earlobe.

“I’ll make it good for you. Trust me?”

Cas tried to speak but still had to settle with nodding.

Dean only touched Cas’s sensitive cock with his tongue. Drawling lines of spit up and down, covering every part of the skin, while watching every rise of Cas’s chest as they became higher and faster. Cas’s twits and squirms changed to him raising his hips and starting to thrust into the air. Dean could hear his breathing and when it again felt like Cas’s nails were drawing blood on Dean’s shoulders, he covered the head of his cock with his mouth. Cas gasped and froze, but quickly got back into the rhythm and Dean took all of the length he could.

Before the end of the world Dean had never thought of being so close to a man, but now he was doing his best to get a little lower for every movement up and down. Not just to please Cas, he was pretty sure Cas was getting what he needed, but Dean needed this too. He wanted to be as close to Cas as possible.

Cas picked up pace and Dean sucked harder to follow the movements. Small shakes spread through Cas’s legs and up his hips. Dean held on to his waist and hip and supported the overworked body as he tensed up and three or four cramped trusts filled his mouth with a salty taste. Dean didn’t let go or stop before Cas was lying completely flaccid under him.

Dean swallowed what hadn’t been spread over Cas’s cock in the last seconds. He pushed himself higher and kissed Cas’s rapidly moving belly and looked op at the gasping man. One hand was slowly loosening its grip on the pillow under Cas’s head and the other was lying limp where it had landed when it fell from Dean’s shoulder. Dean took it carefully in his and kissed it, before he covered the naked man with the blanket and placed himself lying next to him. He pushed himself up on an elbow so he could see the weary eyes and the half open mouth, still pulling in air fast.

“Cas?” Cas looked at him. “I’ll be leaving as soon as you can breathe properly.”

Cas tightened his hand around Dean’s and shook his head. Confused Dean looked into the light blue eyes. Maybe he had secretly hoped for this, but he hadn’t let himself think it. Cas never slept with anyone, everyone always left after.

“But you never…”

Cas rolled to his side and held the back of Dean’s head with the other hand. He smiled and then pulled him closer so his mouth was close to Dean’s ear and whispered.

“Now I do.” Cas was still a bit winded and Dean used the break for air to wrap his head around what was going on. “I can see you want more than this. I do too.”

Cas’s hand on Dean’s neck loosened but Dean didn’t think about pulling back for a second. The short, soft kiss they shared before Dean laid down next to Cas, was all Dean needed to relax. He cupped Cas’s chin and caressed his lips with a light touch from a thumb.

“Sorry about the voice. Does it hurt?”

Cas smiled and covered Dean’s hand with his own.

Dean kissed him quickly on the lips. “I’ll make you soup tomorrow.”

Cas’s index finger touched Dean’s lips and shut him up. Dean looked for answers in the blue eyes but Cas just closed them and lifted his head to lie on Dean’s upper arm and tugged himself closer. Dean sighed with a smile and laid down wrapping his other arm around Cas’s chest. He was perfectly happy to leave the rest of the night in silence.


End file.
